


After Hanami

by purplekitte



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaeko, after Kensei and Hiro leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hanami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.  
> Spoilers: 2x7

Yaeko wasn't even sure who she wrote about anymore when she set ink to paper and thread to tapestry. Her love had proved as brief as the cherry blossoms, blowing away as quickly as it had bloomed.

She loved Kensei Takezo, but not even she was sure who was the hero and who the dragon.

If the story of the dragon was the last tale of Kensei Takezo, then she need not worry about Hiro hearing what happened to her after that.

The sword smith's daughter became the sword smith. _The_ Sword Smith, as lost was her name, her gender. Warlords came from far and wide to see the Sword Smith, the Tokugawa lord, his vassals.

When the Sword Smith was old and could no longer lift a hammer, the forge was left to her apprentices and she took a sheathed sword as a cane to travel the country, repeating the tale of the great hero Kensei Takezo, which had already travelled before her.


End file.
